Snapshots to Music
by Rhivanna
Summary: Assorted drabbles and oneshots based on music and about James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, and their friendship. Chapter five and six up! Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Measure of a Man

Measure of a Man

Author's Note – The title on this one doesn't make much sense unless you know that Measure of a Man is a funeral dirge written by Heather Dale and meant to evoke the pyres of the warrior kings of old. It's a beautiful song, if quite sad.

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond, or any of Heather Dale's music. I just use them for inspiration.

* * *

The memorial service for Alec Trevelyan was on a Wednesday. James Bond was not in attendance.

Some of the younger agents had thought it odd that Bond would not attend the service for his best friend; others, older and more experienced, knew that all the speeches and sorrowful gestures in the world would not reach him right now, would not assuage the guilt and pain of Trevelyan's death. Instead, Bond was to be found, bottle in hand, in his flat. "Buy me a pint," he'd said. The words rang hollow and he took another drink. Buy me a bloody pint.


	2. Under My Feet

Under my Feet 

Author's Note: Based on a single line in a song by the Moody Blues and happens some time before the prologue of Goldeneye.

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda – not mine, never was, never will be

* * *

_Under my feet, the Earth gave way_…

"Tell me, 006, do you ever come back with your equipment intact?" Alec Trevelyan shrugged. The truth was that he had fully intended for this operation to go without a hitch. It was supposed to be a simple mission – get in, destroy some machinery, and kill anyone connected with it. He had not, however, been counting on an earthquake in the middle of the operation – the earth had given an almighty shudder, like a dog trying to shake off after getting wet, and then he had been falling, only landing on his equipment in a garbage dumpster by the grace of whatever deity was looking after him, and so….

"Er… No?"


	3. This is Who You Are

**This is Who You Are – TranSiberian Orchestra**

Author's Note: This is a piece of another story that I'm working on – kind of a teaser for later chapters and something for me to work toward.

_Now undisguised the ghosts that survive now say what was meant to be…._

He could see the moment that memory came crashing back. Alec's eyes went wide – sweat beaded on his forehead and he met James's eyes with a look of absolute horror on his face.

"You – you were about to give up the mission – you had laid down your gun – he bloody lied," he whispered. "I remember – I remember shouting at you – oh dear God…" He sunk slowly to his knees and as he did so the final vestiges of Janus fell away, shattering to reveal Alec Trevelyan, the friend – the brother – that Bond had thought lost almost a decade before. Bond sank to his knees next to him and, unmindful of anyone watching, gathered Alec into a long-overdue embrace.

"Welcome home," he said.


	4. After the Fall

After the Fall 

Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money off of this, much as I wish I could

Author's Note: This one is based off of another song by TranSiberian Orchestra. Happens after Alec's defection but before the film. The location is London.

* * *

He had not expected to see James here.

The man looked horrible. He had expected his friend to be less than completely happy, but he had never imagined the look of utter desolation in James's eyes, or the haggard, grey-tinged look of his face. The normally well-groomed, suave elite agent was gone, replaced by a stranger in James's form whose haunted eyes sent a shock running down Alec's spine. Never, in his worst nightmares, had James looked so utterly miserable; he had never imagined that his friend, his brother, was capable of such. For a long moment he stared at his former partner. He could end this pain – hell, he could do anything other than simply standing there staring. He could see that James made it to his flat safely, at least – could be gone again before James even knew what was happening, or better yet, he could convince his friend to join him. He had taken half a step forward when the car pulled up next to the reeling MI6 agent. He stepped back into the shadows swiftly. Words were exchanged, and then a pair of exasperated-looking men escorted Bond into the car, and Alec smiled bitterly and turned away.


	5. Meet Me Halfway

Meet Me Halfway

Author's Note: Title courtesy of The Moody Blues; if you've not heard the song, it's a good one. Set directly after the previous drabble.

Disclaimer: Not mine, etc. etc.

* * *

He was drunk. He knew it, and for once in his carefully controlled, disciplined life, he did not care, because in his drunken haze and the rain that was drizzling down all over London, he was sure that just for a moment, he saw a familiar figure standing a little way down the alley. The rain blurred the outlines, but he could never have mistaken that profile, nor the familiar stance. He took half a drunken, stumbling step toward the man, halfway thinking that he if he could just get over there, he might be able to -

Lights. Men pulling him toward the car, fellow MI6 agents who had watched him slowly spiraling out of control. And in the morning, when he had sobered up, he knew with a stab of fresh pain that he would never be able to talk to Alec again, because even if he did see ghosts when he was drunk, ghosts couldn't talk, could they?


	6. Falling Down

_Falling Down_

Author's Note – Based off the song by Oasis and set during Die Another Day.

_Catch the wheel that breaks the butterfly/ I cried the rain that fills the ocean wide/ I tried to talk with God to no avail/ Calling my name and out of nowhere said if you won't save me, please don't waste my time. – Oasis, Falling Down_

Disclaimer: I'm really running out of material for these; there should be some kind of database on the internet for funny disclaimers. Either way, I don't own this, as I'm sure anyone with a brain has gathered by now.

* * *

He had never understood how Alec could have betrayed England. Even in the darkest moments of his captivity in Korea, as he began to understand how Alec could have learned to hate him, he did not understand why Alec had felt the need to defect, although he wondered with retrospective grief at what point his friend had finally broken. It was not until he was released that he realized why one of England's finest agents had turned on her, and it was that night, after he had escaped English custody and thrown the Chinese Secret Service men out of his room, that he allowed himself to fall apart because of the guilt and the lingering horror and the sheer waste of it all.


	7. War Between Brothers

_War Between Brothers_ – Heather Dale

_These two were blinded by jealousy's flame/one pointing fingers, the other to blame/one lived in rage and the other in shame/ but which one's the better of what they became?_

He did not know how it could have come to this. It seemed only yesterday that he and Alec had been engaged in the Great Rubber Band War of 1985 (which had culminated in three complaints, a very disgruntled M, and them being assigned to a mission that no one else had wanted). The gun in his hand felt so very wrong, and part of his brain wanted to know what he thought he was doing. This was Alec – his brother, his friend, and he was alive, alive when James had thought him to be dead for nine years. The other half of him, the half that had raised the gun to begin with, knew, had done the math and come up with –

"I trusted you, Alec," he said, a tinge of regret in his voice as he watched the other man's silhouette.


End file.
